Verantwortungsgefühl
by Avariteia
Summary: Kent macht sich schwere Vorwürfe. Wegen seiner Nachlässigkeit wurde Lyndis verwundet. Um wieder klar denken zu können richtet er eine Bitte an Lyndis und sie hilft ihm. Spielt zwischen Kapitel 5 'Jenseits der Grenze' und 6 'Stolzes Blut', Fire Emblem 7: Blazing Sword. Warning! Contains nonsexual spanking of a young adult. Don't like? Don't read!


Disclaimer: Fire Emblem (c) INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, NINTENDO

Der junge Ritter fühlte sich furchtbar. Er hatte heute Fehler begangen die dazu führten das seine Herrin verletzt wurde. Zum Glück nur verletzt, musste man sagen. Sie hätte genauso gut sterben können. Dieser Gedanke war es, der Kent schaudern ließ. Er verfluchte sich für sein Verhalten.

Das Auskundschaften des Gebietes hatte ergeben das Banditen in der Nähe gewesen sein mussten. Doch er hatte erklärt, dies sei der schnellste Weg um nach Caelin zu kommen. Ihre Truppe musste zügig vorankommen, denn Kent hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen. Lady Lyndis musste zum Marqius von Lycia gebracht werden, Lord Hausen ihrem Großvater. Doch hatte er über dieses Ziel das eigentliche Ziel vergessen, Lady Lyndis sicher zu geleiten. Seine vornehmliche Aufgabe war es, sie um den Preis seines Lebens zu beschützen. Es kam, wie er es hätte voraussehen müssen. Sie wurden angegriffen. Er war mit seinem Pferd in einem Waldgebiet in Schwierigkeiten gekommen als der Kampf begann. Die Banditen hatten eine Falle gestellt um die Reiter des Trupps außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er hatte Lyn nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreicht, um die Schwertkämpferin vor dem Bandit mit der Lanze zu beschützen. Sie versuchte noch dem Stoß auszuweichen, aber der Räuber traf sie dennoch in den Oberschenkel. Erst danach gelang es Kent das Waldstück zu passieren und dem Bandit seine Lanze in die Brust zu rammen. Der restliche Kampf verlief gut für Lyndis Truppen, sie schlugen die Banditen in die Flucht und besiegten ihren Anführer.

Aber das war nicht seine Aufgabe, er hatte seine Herrin zu schützen, durch Umsicht, perfekte Planung ihrer Route, das Vermeiden von Konflikten und durch seine Fähigkeiten sollte er verhindern das ihr Schaden zugefügt wird. In allen diesen Punkten hatte er heute versagt, fand der pflichtbewusste Ritter. Als sie das Lager aufgeschlagen hatten zog er sich, nachdem er sich versicherte das die Wachen aufgestellt wurden, in den naheliegenden Wald zurück. Er musste nachdenken, musste einen Weg finden seinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen, damit er Lyn und ihre Truppe, seine Freunde nicht erneut unnützer Gefahr aussetzte. Er starrte schon eine Weile gedankenvoll vor sich hin als er ein Rascheln in den Büschen hinter sich vernahm. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sein Schwert gezogen. Zu Fuß war er zwar kein exzellenter Kämpfer, aber für einen durchschnittlichen Räuber sollte es reichen. Er wurde blass als er bemerkte wem er da sein Schwert vor die Nase hielt. Es war Lyn. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag. So schnell wie er es gezogen hatte, steckte sein Schwert wieder in der Scheide. Er fiel auf die Knie.

"Verzeiht mir Mylady, ich habe nicht erwartet euch hier zu treffen."

"Kent, bitte steht auf. Verzeiht das ich mich angeschlichen habe, aber ihr wirktet bedrückt als ihr das Lager verlassen habt. Ich fragte mich, ob ihr nicht darüber reden wollt."

"Wie geht es euch Mylady? Schmerzt die Wunde an eurem Bein?"

"Nein, Serra hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Man kann nichts mehr erkennen." Lyndis lächelte.

'Außer der blutbefleckten Hose.' dachte Kent schuldbewusst.

"Das ist es also, was euch grämt. Bitte, macht euch keine Gedanken mehr darüber. Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

"Nein, ist es nicht Lyn. Ihr seid aufgrund meiner Nachlässigkeit verwundet worden. Das nächste Mal verläuft es vielleicht nicht so glimpflich. Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen wenn euch etwas zu stieße."

"Jeder kann einmal Fehler machen, Kent. Ich habe euch nie die Schuld gegeben, also bitte vergebt euch."

"Ich wurde ausgebildet keine Fehler zu machen. Mir wurde diese Mission übertragen, weil mein Rittmeister der Meinung war ich wäre bereit dafür. Allem Anschein nach bin ich es nicht. Er hätte mir schon gezeigt, was er von meinem Vorgehen heute gehalten hätte." Beim Gedanken daran verzog der junge Mann unwillkürlich das Gesicht.

Lyn betrachtete das Gesicht ihres Kommandeurs. Schuldbewusstsein, Scham und trostlose Traurigkeit spiegelten sich auf dem sonst so schönen, ernsten Gesicht des rothaarigen Ritters wieder. Er nahm sich die Angelegenheit wirklich sehr zu Herzen und Lyn hätte gerne einen Weg gewusst, wie sie erreichen konnte, das es ihm wieder besser geht.

"Lyn, würdet ihr etwas für mich tun?" Kent schien eine Entscheidung gefasst zu haben und sah sie an.

"Natürlich. Was kann ich machen?"

Der junge Ritter begann die Schnallen seiner Rüstung zu öffnen. Er legte sie sorgsam zu Boden bevor er den Gürtel aus den Schlaufen seiner Hose zog. Er reichte ihn der verdutzten Lyn, die ihn mechanisch entgegen nahm. Dann wandte er sich er sich einem nahe gelegenen Baum zu, an welchem er sich abstützte.

"Ich bitte euch Mylady, bestraft mich für mein unverzeihliches Verhalten. Ich kann sonst niemanden darum bitten, meine Vorgesetzten sind weit weg. Aber ich brauche es um wieder klar denken zu können." Kents Stimme war leise, aber deutlich.

Lyn war im ersten Moment zu verblüfft um etwas zu erwidern. Es war Kent ernst mit seiner Bitte, das konnte man ihm ansehen. Aus diesem Grund wollte sie es ihm auch nicht ausreden. Es schien ihr nur falsch, es auf diese Art zu tun. Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit bei ihrem Stamm, den Lorca in den weiten Ebenen von Sacae. Fehler durch eine Strafe zu sühnen um so Vergebung vor sich selbst und anderen zu finden, war bei den Nomaden der Ebene nicht unüblich. Es versicherte, das alles wieder im Reinen war. Nur waren diese Angelegenheiten sehr persönlicher Natur. Kent war ihr engster Vertrauter, sie wollte nicht, dass er dort so unpersönlich an einem Baum lehnte. Sie nahm einen kleinen Gegenstand aus einer ihrer Gürteltaschen und sah sich suchend um. Sie erblickte einen geeigneten Ort und berührte Kent an der Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah wie Lyn zu einem moosbewachsenen Felsen ging, sich setzte und auffordernd auf ihren Schoß wies. Nun war es an ihm verblüfft zu sein, allerdings nicht für lange Zeit. Wenn sie wünschte es auf diese Art zu tun, würde er sich fügen.

"Ich werde es tun. Legt die Hose ab, bitte." Lyns Stimme war ernst, aber warm.

"Wie ihr wünscht."

Der Ritter legte die Hose zu seiner Rüstung. Danach ging er auf Lyn zu, die ihn auf ihren Schoß wies. Sie platzierte eine Hand auf seinem Rücken. Von seiner Position aus bemerkte Kent die blutige Stelle an ihrer Hose, an der der sie Banditen verwundet hatte. Erneut machte er sich Vorwürfe. 'Ich habe das verdient...' dachte er noch bevor die kräftige Hand der Schwertkämpferin ihr Ziel traf. Es tat weh. Die sonst so sanfte Lyn hielt sich nicht zurück, wie er befürchtet hatte. Das war gut. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an den heutigen Tag. Doch bald war der Schmerz zu stark um zu denken. Lyndis leistete ganze Arbeit und dem jungen Ritter fiel es zunehmend schwerer Schmerzenslaute zurück zu halten. Er rückte auf ihrem Schoß herum doch ihre Hand hielt ihn in Position. Sein Gesäß stand in Flammen. Lyndis Rhythmus wurde schneller, ließ ihm weniger Möglichkeit sich zu konzentrieren. 'Ich habe es verdient...' war nunmehr der einzige Gedanke. Schuldgefühl, neben dem Schmerz die einzige Empfindung. Ein kummervolles Stöhnen von Kent ließ Lyn kurz innehalten. Sie fühlte, das es an der Zeit war den Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche zu benutzen. Es handelte sich um eine kleine, bemalte Haarbürste aus Holz. Mit dieser wandte sie sich den empfindlichen Stellen am Ansatz von Kents Oberschenkeln zu. Der Takt wurde langsamer, aber intensiver. Als sie fortfuhr, merkte der Ritter wie er sich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Der Schmerz verdrängte jeden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er schrie auf und bat, nein flehte das sie aufhören möge. Es tat weh, ihm liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und tropften auf ihre Hose und in den Waldboden.

Schließlich hörte er ein beruhigendes Summen. Lyndis summte ein Lied und ihre Hand strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken, in kreisenden Bewegungen. Er wusste es war vorbei und er fühlte sich besser. Er genoss noch eine Weile Lyns warme Hand, trocknete seine Tränen und stand schließlich wieder auf. Er zog seine Hose an, während Lyndis aufstand und die Bürste in ihrer Tasche verstaute. Erneut kniete er vor Lyn auf den Boden.

"Mylady, ich danke euch. Ich bitte euch verzeiht mir, solche Fehler werden nicht wieder vorkommen." Sein Blick war ernst, aber nicht mehr traurig.

"Bitte Kent, steht auf, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen mein Freund." erwiederte Lyn und schenkte ihrem Kommandeur ein Lächeln.

"Euer Freund, euer Berater, euer Soldat Mylady. Mein Leben lang, koste es was es wolle." Mit diesen Worten stand Kent auf und umarmte Lyndis.


End file.
